


A Magical Day with Ben

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Disney - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Disney, Disney geek, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, cumberfluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has a wonderful day planned for me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Day with Ben

Prompt: A trip to Disney with Benedict. Go. Haha :)  
_________________________________

"Morning babe, I have a treat for you today." Ben purrs in my ear as I lay beside him. I woke up to the sound of his soft velvet voice.

"Mmm, a treat?" I look over at him. I joined Ben in LA for a few weeks and today he had a day off.

"Yes, come on, get ready." He pulls me out of bed. 

After we both get out of the shower i head to get dressed. 

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" I asked him.

"A very special place my love, dress comfortable, that's all you need to know." He said from the other room.

"Hiking?" I asked.

"Nope, just dress comfortable. Oh and bring a dress with you, you can keep it in the car until we need it. You'll find out soon enough."

I had visited Disneyland once before and loved it even though I was accustomed to visiting Walt Disney World since I was from the east coast. I didn't bother asking Ben to take me to Disneyland because I had assumed that he wouldn't have time or be interested so the thought never crossed my mind. 

"Please?!?" I begged.

"Nope, sorry, you'll just have to wait. As a matter of fact I just was told that our car has pulled up outside. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Is this outfit okay?" I walked out of the bedroom in a pair of jeans with a cute pair of tennis shoes and a cute pink tank top. He wore a denim button up shirt with dark jeans and a black cap that he uses to try and hide his face just a little as he travels.

"Perfect. Did you get a dress and shoes?" He asked.

"Oh yeah..." I walked back and grabbed a red dress from the wardrobe, it wrapped around and tied at the left side. And I took a pair of red heels that matched the dress. "This okay?" I asked, returning with the items. 

"Beautiful, I have my suit hanging up at the door." Ben walked towards the doorway and grabbed his suit and we walked out the door together.  
********  
We had been traveling for about forty minutes in the LA traffic and I started to see signs about Disneyland.

"I wish we could go there..." I sighed.

"Maybe we can sometime." Ben replied and looked out the window. 

The exit for the park came up and I was surprised when we turned off. 

"Are we going?!?" I looked to Ben with wide eyes.

"...YES!" He exclaimed. If I hadn't been buckled in and in a car I would have jumped on him and gave him a huge kiss. His smile spread across his face as he saw the joy in my eyes.

"You're not worried about people recognizing you?" I asked.

"I've had this set up for a few weeks now, we have a few guards to keep an eye on things and a private guide to help is along the way." 

"We are getting a private tour?!?" I said with much amusement. I've been aware of the cast members that you could hire for the day but most of the time it was for celebrities and the rich, never did I think one day I'd be married to Benedict Cumberbatch and have the privilege and sometime disadvantage of being a celebrity's wife. 

"Yes, she will help us out and get us on rides faster." 

"No waiting?" I asked, I had always waited in line, I'd stand in line for an hour or more in the summer during peak travel times at WDW. 

"That's right, or very minimal."

"But...isn't that kinda unfair? I don't want to cut in front of people just because I'm with a celebrity." I ask, don't get me wrong I'd love to hop on and not wait, but I know what it's like to have to wait in the lines. 

"Well, I can't stand in line because people will be hounding me to much I'm sure. It's just the way Disney helps celebrities have fun with minimal aggravation and interruptions." Ben explained. 

"Okay okay. Still, I can't wait to be in the parks!!" I squealed with delight! 

Pulling up to the drop off area our driver opened the door for us and said to give him a call when we were ready for our finer clothes. 

I was so excited I wanted to run right to the gates of Disneyland Park. The magic I feel in Disney theme parks makes it seem as if I was a child again. Ben smiled and chuckled at the sight of me. 

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Cumberbatch, welcome to Disneyland Resort. My name is Tina and I will be" Our guide Tina greeted us as we got out of the car. 

"Hello Tina, thanks for escorting us through the parks today." Ben greeted her.

"Hi Tina, it's an honor to meet a Disneyland tour guide." I shook her hand, she probably thought I was a loon but I have always been a huge Disney fan/geek so today was like a dream for me.

"Where would you like to start?" Tina asked.

"Babe?" Ben asked for my suggestion.

"Sleeping beauty castle please." I beamed. 

"Right this way..." Tina led us towards the main gate and told us a little about the history of the park and Walt's dream. Ben found it very interesting and so did I even though I knew most of it already. We rounded the corner and stood at the parks main street station. I cried, just as I did the first time I visited the park in 2009. We entered under the train station and Tina took us over to the firehouse on Main Street.

"On the firehouse's second story was Walt's private apartment, today it's still decorated as it used to be and if you look in the window you will see a lamp glowing. We keep it on all the time to signify that Walt is still here in spirit and has never truly left Disneyland. The apartment was used during the year of a million dreams as a dream suite for lucky guest and it's still occasionally used today." Tina told us. 

"Tina? Do you think we could get a peak inside?" I said, okay more like pleaded.

"I can try to make a few arrangements and I can see if we can get you a peak inside." Tan said as she took out a phone and called someone. After she hung up she had a big smile. "We got the go ahead, someone is going to meet us there with the key. Right this way please." She guided us around the building and "backstage", up a set if stairs and to the entrance where we meet a kind older man, white hair and in plain clothing such is worn behind the scenes, his name tag read "Wayne". 

"Hi Wayne, this is Mr. Cumberbatch and his wife." Tina introduced us.

"Hello there, nice to meet you both. I'm Wayne and I'm an imagineer." He shook our hands. My jaw dropped as I heard the word come from his mouth. 

"You're, you're... An imagineer!?" I stammered, a bit star struck. Imagineers have all the knowledge and designs behind Disney theme parks attractions and shows, they are kinda a huge deal! 

"Yes that right, I've been here since the park was being built." he said happily.

"Ben...he's a huge deal!" I whispered to Ben a little on the loud side as I tried to contain my excitement. Ben laughed, I bet I was a sight to be seen, geeking out like a school girl.

"Do come in, we can have a little chat if you'd like." Wayne said, Tina, Ben and I headed inside the apartment.

"Wow!" I gasped, the room was beautiful and it felt like I had stepped back in time and Walt would come around the corner to welcome us. 

"It's so elegant." Ben remarked as we looked around.

"Walt and Lilly would stay here sometimes overnight and when the park was still being built. I still remember our conversations about some of the new plans for the park and Walt's vision of the place. " Wayne said as he looked off in the room like he was still talking to Wayne.

"So you knew Mr. Disney personally?" I asked as we all took a seat.

"Yes, he was a nice man. His plans and dreams for his company was brilliant. They have changed the theme park and amusement park industry as we know it." 

"What attraction is your favorite that you've had a hand in building?" Ben asked, quite a great question actually, I should have thought about it but I was still in awe.

"That's a tough one... They all are very special to me. If I had to choose, I'd say the Haunted Mansion. We did things that no one had tried to do before and now it's a classic, it's featured at most of our parks around the world in different variations but with the same bones as the original here." Wayne answered.

"Well I can't wait to ride that." Ben replied.

"It's been a while since I've taken a ride, how about we go for a ride together?" Wayne asked.

"That would be amazing..." I turned to Ben with a huge smile.

"That would be nice thank you." Ben accepted the invite.

"I know a quicker way over there, follow me." Wayne got up and lead us out of the room, down the stairs and down the back of Main Street, we found some paths behind Adventureland and came out of a inconspicuous door in New Orleans Square and it was just a short walk along some more back paths to the Haunted Mansion. Wayne unlocked a side gate and we followed him in. The ride exterior was beautiful, a charming mansion that looked as if it has been there for years. 

"Follow me into a stretching room." Wayne opened a side door and one of the stretching rooms wasn't being used today so he turned it on and we all got in to begin our experience.

"You can ride with Wayne and I will be right behind you." Ben said as we walked in. 

The room stretched and stretched until the lights went out and lighting struck above us and we looked up to see master Gracie hanging from the ceiling. I have to admit I jumped a bit and grabbed Ben's arm.

Wayne told us a few facts and interesting things about the room and then we walked in and caught a "doom buggy". Wayne and I climbed in one and Ben and one of the guards rode together. Tina and another rode behind them. Wayne whispered and told me all about the building process and making the ghost "dance" in the ballroom. I had a new found respect of the ride and learning all the neat little aspects of it thrilled me to no end. 

We got off and Wayne took us a back way out of the ride so we wouldn't been seen by other riders. 

"Thank you so much for all your hard work and the time you've spent with us." I told him as we arrived outside once again.

"My wife has really enjoyed it sir, thank you." Ben shook his hand.

"It was my pleasure, it isn't often I get a chance to ride and tell someone the behind the scenes stuff. Thank you guys for the break from the office."

"Wayne, would you consider dining with us tonight?" Ben asked.

"I'd love that, where do you plan on dining?" 

Ben leaned in and whispered in Wayne's ear, darn him for keeping me in the dark. From the look on Wayne's face I could tell it would be very special. 

"I'll see you there then, thank you." Wayne said his good byes and left. 

"Anyone up for Splash Mountain?" I asked. 

"I've got ponchos for everyone if you'd like one." Tina said as she took a few ponchos from a bag.

"No one wants to get wet and walk around in jeans al day so yes, I will take one." I said. Ben and the rest of the crew took one and we all headed to the rides side entrance. 

I screamed as we plummeted from the mountain and into the briar patch. Ben laughed and held me close. 

Afterwards we took a ride on Pirates of the Caribbean and then my personal favorite Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. We continued our trip around the park with a stop at Snow Whites Scary Adventure and Pinocchio then a wild ride on Mr. Toads wild ride. Up next was a quick but simple spin on the carousel, we decided to skip Dumbo for now, when we have kids we will make sure to ride it with them. It's a small world was next before a stop in toon town and a visit to Mickey to have our picture taken. Alice in Wonderland was next and then a spin on Mad Tea Party. Of course The Matterhorn isn't to be missed, followed with a look around Innoventions and Tomorrowland. We took a quiet stroll back towards Sleeping Beauty's castle and a tour through it to see the story of Sleeping Beauty, a few photos and then some more photos by Snow Whites wishing well. Crossing back over to Adventureland we took a cruise on The Jungle Cruise. We shopped just a bit before we had to get changed for dinner. Tina showed us to a backstage room in New Orleans Square where the driver had delivered out outfits and we changed. 

"You look amazing my dear." Ben looked me over.

"You're looking pretty fine yourself handsome." I walked over to him and kissed him. 

"You ready for you're final surprise?" Ben asked. 

"Yes!" 

"Follow me my dear." He took my hand and we followed Tina to a green door set back from the path just a few feet, a little sign to the right of the door read "33".

"BEN! We're eating at the Club 33?!?" 

"Yes, I managed to get a table for us dear. I know it's a big deal and you've always wanted to done here, now you can and we are dining with a Disney Imagineer." Ben smiled and kissed me.

"Best day ever!" I exclaimed. 

"This is my stop, it's been a pleasure escorting you around today. Hope you had fun." Tina said.

"Oh it was fantastic!" I said and hugged her.

"Thank you Tina, we've had a very nice day." Ben shook her hand.

We walked through the front door after leaving Tina.

We entered to a rich wood colored lobby with red carpet and stairway upstairs. To the side of the stairs stood a French lift. After check us in and meeting up with Wayne again we took the lift up. Upstairs the dining room was like a beautiful formal mansion, pictures of Walt and early pictures of the company adorned the walls. White table cloths draped tables and upholstered chairs sat by them. Wayne walked us around just a bit showing all the interesting little behind the scene stuff like a animatronic bird that once held a microphone that fed to another room and would allow people to hear what fellows in the other room were saying. Wood beams filled the ceiling and rich hardwood floors covered the area. A beautiful bar stood against one wall and beautiful window dressings covered the multiple windows. A balcony overlooked the crowds in the streets below. We were sat down and we ordered our food. Wayne talked and chatted all about the company and the parks, I'm afraid I probably left me mouth agape as I still couldn't grasp the fact I was in Disneyland with my husband Benedict and an imagineer sitting and having a delicious meal at the exclusive Club 33. 

"Did you all enjoy your day?" Wayne asked.

"It was a lovely day, I can't wait to come back. This day has made my wife so happy and I'm enjoying looking at her excitement and constant smile." Ben answered and looked over to me, I was blushing now.

"I can't thank you enough, honestly you don't know how much this day has meant to me." I told Ben as I took his hand.

"Well the fireworks will be starting shortly, anyone up for some special seats?" Wayne asked as we finished our meal and Ben paid, treating Wayne to dinner as well as a thank you for a wonderful day and his time. 

"Special seats?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I've reserved the best seats in the park." Wayne led us out and we walked through the park this time, we drew some attention from the other guest and a few photos were snapped. Doesn't really bother us now as much as it used to. Wayne took us up to the train station deck and had set up a few chairs for us to watch from.

The show began and I wrapped my arms around Ben's arm and laid my head on his shoulder. I smiled, I don't think I've stopped smiling today actually. Ben kissed my head and laid his head on mine.

"Thank you." I whispered. 

"I love you." He whispered back.

We enjoyed the fireworks so much. At the end if the show I had tears in my eye, they were just so beautiful. Ben wiped the tears away and gave me a big kiss. Wayne took us to the emporium so we could shop a but more. Ben picked up a Mickey for me and I picked out a few pins. I collect the pins so I needed some to add to my collection. 

Wayne said his good byes and we walked to our waiting car. Ben carried a big Mickey under his left arm and I held his right. 

"I love you so much, I'm so happy." I spoke.

"You make me so happy. I love you." He smiled and kissed me.

What a wonderful and magical day.


End file.
